Dragon Ball NB
by Bixler14
Summary: Many years after the events of Dragon Ball Gt, a new young man starts his journey to become the strongest warrior. Question is: will he?
1. The 42nd World Martial Arts Tournament

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new fic and this time I'm going into anime, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Dragonball NB**

**In this fic, the start is at the 42nd World Martial Arts Tournament is being held. By this time, every past Z-Fighter is dead, except for Master Roshi. This is the next story of Dragonball! It follows a young man named Yama. I hope you enjoy this fic.**

It was the semifinals of the World Martial Arts Tournament and Yama was facing a large brute named Dolsa.

The two walked out to the ring and the announcer's voice rang out. "Hello again ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the semifinals to begin! And coming out now are the huge brute known as Dolsa and the quick smaller fighter known as Yama!" As the two got set up in the ring the announcer came back on, "ready? Begin!"

**Dolsa vs Yama**

Dolsa laughed at Yama's size, but before he could finish himself, Yama's fist was in his gut and Dolsa fell face first into the ground. The crowd gasped at the speed of the fist. Dolsa slowly got to his feet and threw a punch at Yama, who easily dodged the hulking fist. Yama jumped and as he was coming down he kicked Dolsa in his huge neck. His neck was so bulky, he didn't even feel it.

He grabbed Yama's leg and swung him around and threw him across the ring. Yama gracefully landed on his feet and saw Dolsa sprinting after him. Yama sidestepped and tripped him, sending him face first into the ground. Dolsa got up, humiliated, and started swinging violently at Yama, who avoided every punch. Finally, Yama sent a devastating punch to the face of Dolsa, who was knocked out on contact. The announcer announced the next semi bout as Yama walked back into the staging area.

Yama watched the next bout which was a tall muscular man named Keichin, and a very large, fat man named Obi.

**Keichin vs Obi**

Obi lumbered around the ring as Keichin stood in the center of the ring, meditating. Obi threw a punch at Keichin, who stopped all of Obi's movement with just his mind and ki. Yama knowing nothing about ki was intimidated by the act. Obi tried another punch, but this time Keichin not only stopped the move, he blew Obi back sending him crashing into the ring floor. Keichin stood up and walked over to Obi. He let Obi regain his footing and then using his ki, he sent Obi crashing into the wall surrounding the ring. Keichin walked back to the staging area and after a couple minutes worth of silence, Yama went over and introduced himself to Keichin.

Despite what Keichin showed in the ring, he was very modest and humble. He tried not to brag too much. "I almost felt like giving fighting up," he said to Yama, "I didn't feel it fair to have this unfair advantage. If you can give me a reason to continue fighting, I shall reward you. Which I'm guaranteeing you can do. So best of luck in the upcoming fight." The two shook hands and were led to the ring.

The announcer did his spiel and the two got stretched. Finally after minutes worth of introductions, the announcer finally signaled the beginning to the finals of the 42nd World Martial Tournament

**Yama vs Keichin**

Yama noticed that Keichin employed his meditating position again. But Yama wasn't going to fall for that trick again. He quickly came up with a solution to the problem. Yama sprinted at Keichin waiting for him to open his eyes, when Keichin did, Yama sidestepped the rush of ki and tried driving his foor into Keichin, who caught Yama's foot.

Keichin smiled at him. "That's something new. I hope you can keep that up." Keichin threw Yama across the ring and Yama jumped across in one jump. Yama circled Keichin, who was meditating again. Yama came up with a new tactic. He thought that with all of his speed, he could create a tornado and catch Keichin off guard. He ran, full speed, around Keichin, over and over again. It wasn't until the tornado was almost finished, that Keichin figured out what he was doing. In a wave of ki, Keichin halted Yama from moving. Keichin opened his eyes and walked over to Yama. He still had that genuine smile on his face. "Nice try, but it took a little too long to pull off. But I guess thes folks want a good show..." Keichin threw a punch at Yama, who knew the whole time what he was going to do if he got caught by the ki. He went with the rush and then sidestepped the ki. He sprinted across and drove his shoulder into Keichin who went flying across the ring. When Keichin got up to his feet, he thought that Keichin would have a new more determined look on his face, but he still had the bright smile. The smile was so genuine that Yama smiled at Keichin. Keichin jumped across the ring to just in front of Yama.

"Well that's settled, so now we can actually have a fight. Are you ready?" Keichin lunged at Yama, who used his speed to avoid the attack, but Yama didn't se the next attack coming as Keichin bulled his head into Yama's side. Yama fell to the ground, but Keichin didn't let up he jumped and tried to land on Yama, but Yama put his feet up and knocked Keichin away. Yama quickly got to his feet and the two ran at each other, about a foor or two away from each other, they both threw punches at each other, causing a sonic boom.

Their punches both connected, but Yama was the only one that fell back. As Yama was falling, Keichin jumped up and mushroom stomped on Yama's gut, snind him into the ring floor. The force from the stomp, made a huge crater in the ring. Just as Keichin got to the florr, Yama started to stir. He got up slowly, with debris still on him. His clothing was torn, but when he got to his feet, he was smiling. "I guess that was a pretty good warm-up. Now the real fight begins," he said. He stepped out of the crater and got in a fighting stance, as did Keichin.

They circled around each other for a few seconds until Yama lunged at Keichin. Keichin put his arms up to stop Yama, but Yama landed quickly and jumped over Keichin, when he landed again, he lunged at Keichin from behind. Keichin barely had time to react before Yama's foot drilled him in the face, sending him zooming near the edge of the ring. Yama didn't let up and ran at Keichin, who knew that Yama would try that. Keichin shot a ki blast at Yama, who didn't know what to do so he just tried to avoid it. He barely avoided it, but was caught by Keichin's incoming fist. Yama dropped to the ground and Keichin tried stomping on him again, but Yama rolled away. He got to his feet, and Keichin attempted his assault but Yama dodged the barrage of fists. Just as Yama was about to hit him, Keichin jumped back and sent anohter ki blast at Yama, who didn't have time to avoid the blast.

Yama was blown back sending him onto the floor outside of the ring.

**Winner of the 42nd Martial Arts Tournament: Keichin **

Yama laid on the ground until Keichin walked down the stone steps. As soon as Keichin did, Yama went up to him. "How do you do that with your hands?" he asked inquisitively.

Keichin smiled. "I will tell you in good time, but come with me. I have much to talk to you about. But first, let us go to the place called the Lookout. Mr. Popo! Are you here?"

From nowhere, a small old, completely black man on a magic carpet appeared. "Yes, Keichin. I am here, now get on. We don't have much time."

So Yama reluctantly got on the carpet with Keichin and the strange Popo. They flew for only a few minutes when they came upon a tower and they flew straight up until Yama saw the supposed Lookout.

They got to the Lookout and Yama saw plam trees and a beautiful palace. Before he could get the full effect of the palace, a green man came out. By the looks of it, he was middle aged. The small green man carried a staff with him. As he came out, he spoke, "ah good, so Keichin is this the man that you'll train?"

Yama turned to Keichin and smiled slightly. "Is that true? So I'll learn how to shoot those things out of my hands? That's cool!"

Keichin laughed but stopped when Dende spoke again. "There seems to be a problem, there seems to be a powerful force heading straight for this planet. I haven't felt something as strong as this in years."

Keichin looked him directly in the eye. "What about all those times, something came here and I had to defend the planet?" 

Dende shook his head. "This presence is stronger than every villain you've ever faced. And it feels really evil. A lot more disturbing than anything you've ever faced off against before too."

Keichin gulped. "Then, Yama I guess you have to train with me earlier than expected. Before we go, how long will it take this force to get here?"

Dende calculated in his head. "About two days or so, it seems like that at least."

Keichin nodded and grabbed Yama. "I guess we have to train in the hyperbolic time chamber for a few months..."

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter in my new series Dragonball NB? I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!**

**Power Levels:**

**Keichin: 523**

**Yama: 362**

**Dende: 124**

**Popo: 173**


	2. The Arrival

**Dragon Ball NB Part Two: Yama's Potential**

They had entered the Time Chamber just a few weeks ago, but Yama had already met his breaking point, but Keichin looked After one hard training day, Yama confronted Keichin about it. "Hey Keichin, how do you stand this? The gravity feels so intense and you feel as if you're just so used to it. How long have you trained in here?"

Keichin laughed. "No, it's not that. You probably can't tell, but I'm from a distant planet called Alula. The gravity there is pretty intense compared to Earth's and it's also the reason I am much stronger than the average human. Our race was a warrior race and I was sent here because Dende requested a warrior from a planet because I guess evil always had a tendency to show up here and there was no one to protect the planet. Which is also the reason I came to the World Martial Arts Tournament. I was looking for someone to fight along side me, but everyone was barely stronger than the average human, until I saw you. Which by the way, how are you that much stronger than the average human? You aren't from another planet are you?

Now Yama laughed. "No, I'm not an alien. I was told a few years ago that I was supposed to be a prophet or something of the sort and from the time from when I was like 2 to the time I was 15, I was trained by some of the strongest masters of martial arts in the world. It's been almost three years since then, but I still train as if the life of my people depend on it. And now it seems, that the life of my people do depend on how I train."

Keichin looked at Yama. "Yes, but even with all of that training, you can't be that strong. I mean you're power is very comparable to mine and I am the one that is of the warrior race. I wasn't just sent here because Dende needed a warrior, I was sent here because I was one of the stronger pupils of our training academy."

Yama looked up thoughtfully. "Well I think I was named the next prophet because even when I was born, I was stronger than almost all of my people. I'm not even sure how they tested my strength when I was infant but that's how it was I guess."

Keichin nodded and they went back to their bedding area. After they rested for a full day, they hit the grinder again and after the discussion about one another's power, they each trained twice as hard to try and become much stronger than they thought possible. Yama continued to grow in power throughout the training, but there was one thing Keichin noticed about Yama, and that was his immense determination and potential. Every time they sparred, Keichin always had a smile on his face because he knew that Yama was giving it every thing he had, and Keichin saw that Yama's power was increasing at an unfathomable rate. Keichin saw that Yama was close to breaking the glass ceiling that he himself had not been able to break, but Keichin joyed in the fact that all of Yama's hard work would finally pay off in the end.

* * *

Dende felt their powers as they ventured back into this dimension. _Whoa, their powers are much larger now than before! Maybe this evil threat will be stopped!_

He sensed for the threat's presence and saw that now it was much closer and that it would be arriving much sooner than expected. He didn't really worry much because he knew that the two were about as ready as they could be. He turned around just in time to see the two men. They had matured a lot in the Chamber, both physically, mentally, and emotionally, Dende could tell.

Keichin cracked a smile when he saw Dende. "So what do you think? Do you think we stand a chance now?"

Dende smiled a little bit. "I think you'll manage. No sense wondering now, we are about as prepared as we'll ever be, I think." But Keichin and Yama both knew that Dende was acting like that to make sure that the duo weren't too overconfident. Keichin just laughed.

Yama looked at Keichin when he was done laughing, "so what happens when we're done with this battle, saying that we win?"

Keichin looked at Yama like something just clicked. "Oh that's right, I forgot! I'll show you how to fly and use those ki blasts. I totally forgot about that, sorry about that! But after that, you can stay up here and train, or you can go down to Earth and root out all the evil and possibly scout for another member for the Z-Fighters."

Yama looked at Keichin confused. "Z-Fighters? What's that?"

"Well Dende told me about about a group of fighters that used to do what we do now when he was much younger, it has been many years since any of them have lived on Earth. Anyway, they were all extremely powerful, from what Dende says, each was over 1000 times stronger than I am now!"

Yama looked shocked and dropped to his knees. "What?! A thousand times! There were enemies even close to as powerful as that?"

Keichin nodded solemnly. "Yes, there enemies were also that powerful. I just hope one day that I can become that strong and that when I die, I can go to the heavens and spar with any one of the original Z-Fighters."

Yama nodded slowly. "Yeah, but it is going to take a lot of training to even get anywhere close to that," but Yama looked up and smirked slightly, "but I'm up for that challenge."

Keichin smiled and nodded his head, as if he knew that one day, they would make it there...

* * *

The day had flown by as the two warriors prepared for their battle against the unidentified enemy. They waited on the Lookout and Keichin tried sensing his power level. He tracked it down. "It seems like he'll be here in possibly three or four hours. I say we prepare before he gets here so we don't have to warm up against him."

Yama nodded. "OK," he got in his fighting stance, "are you ready?" Keichin smiled and they raised their power slightly. They flew at each other and collided. They threw punch after punch, still holding back. After a few minutes, they jumped back from each other, barely breathing hard. After that, Keichin showed him the art of suppressing his power, so if this villain could sense power, they wouldn't be spotted easily.

Finally, they felt the enemy get into the atmosphere. They tensed as they felt his power and how large it was. "Wow, this guy seems pretty strong. Do you think we're ready?" Yama asked.

"About as ready as we''ll ever get." Keichin solemnly said. They jumped off the Lookout with Yama on Keichin's back. It took them a few minutes to trace where this thing was going to land, but once they did, they raced to it. Their racing led them to a wasteland and they waited for about 45 minutes until they saw the ship in sight. They tensed even more as the ship landed a few moments later.

The ship looked high-tech and the two knew instantly that this fighter was most likely going to be at least the slightest bit cunning, and not a dumb brute. As they were inspecting the ship, the door opened and light shone brightly in it. The light poured out, but was blocked by a very short figure. The figure stepped out of the light and was smirking.

His hair was bright yellow, almost golden, and he was thickly muscled despite his short stature. He wore light armor, it seemed, and he had small boots that looked mobile enough. He spoke with a lot of attitude as well, "look here, it seems you two were waiting for me. I'd like to know how you were here? But I think the bigger question is how you think you'll be able to beat me?!" As the enemy finished, he lunged at and punched Yama in the gut, sending him to the ground. Keichin was in awe at how fast he moved, but tried to kick the invader in the head, but he ducked the kick and grabbed Keichin's legs. He swung him around and around and finally released him, sending him flying into a huge hill. The hill crumbled and the rubble crushed Keichin. Before long though, Keichin had used his aura and power to destroy the rubble and he jumped back into the battlefield again. By this time, Yama had regained his footing. They joined about ten feet from the threat.

The alien smirked and said, "well if you want to get in my way, that's your death wish and I don't want to let you down! Nobody stands in King Kavra's way!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, next time is The Battle with King Kavra, how will it go? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NB!**

**Power Levels:**

**Keichin post-Time Chamber(suppressed): 645**

**Yama post- Time Chamber(suppressed): 615**

**King Kavra(not full power): 1,000**


	3. The King's Strength

**Dragon Ball NB Part Three: The King's Strength**

Keichin had a grimace on his face. _Oh no! _he thought, _this guy is tougher than I originally thought, hopefully I won't have to go full power though. Yama and I should be able to beat him, but we have to form a game plan! _Before Keichin could formulate a plan, Yama was dueling with Kavra. They were battling blow for blow, until Kavra ducked a kick, and punched Yama in the gut and crushed him with an axe-handle blow. _No! _Yama thought, _we need to form a_ _plan!_

Keichin rushed over to Yama's lifeless body, but before he got there, Yama started to stir. Yama got to his feet and smirked slightly at Keichin, "this guy is stronger than we thought! This battle is going to be great!" Keichin tried to halt him, but in a violent flash of power, Yama had rushed over to Kavra to meet him once again. "Well, Kavra, it seems that we underestimated you, but now I hope you're ready for round two!" Yama powered up, but Kavra's smirk grew wider, nonetheless.

"Oh, I'm ready, but are you ready to..." Kavra paused dramatically, "to die!" Kavra rushed at Yama, who dodged the incoming blow and dropped down. He drilled Kavra with a punch to the gut and sent him into the air with a powerful uppercut. All the while, Keichin stood watching, transfixed. _Maybe, he actually do it! But I can't help just standing here..._

Keichin jumped in the air and flew towards the battle site. He got right in front of Kavra's floating body. "Yama, I'll handle it from here!" Keichin lunged in, but Kavra dodged all of his flurries. Just as Kavra was about to strike back, Keichin lowered himself to the ground. "The air favors him more than it does I..." he whispered to himself, as he hit the ground.

Kavra smirked once again. "Giving up so easily, I haven't even warmed up yet!" Kavra laughed and soundlessly lowered himself to the ground. Yama lowered his head and shook it slowly, as if admitting defeat. But when he brought it back up, he was smiling.

"I haven't finished warming up yet either, as it turns out, but I don't need to warm up to defeat you, it's for the Earth's people, and that is motivation enough!" Yama shouted at him.

Kavra shook his head. "How sad. Such a powerful fighter and not only does he not fight for himself, he fights for these weak humans! You're pathetic, a true fighter fights with pride, not a desire to protect those that aren't grateful enough to accept the help anyway, but suit yourself. I'll have you dying knowing that you failed the people you tried so hard to protect!"

Yama was about to lunge, but his eyes widened and he stopped moving, his power and guard going down. _Am I really fighting for someone that doesn't want the help? Am I the reason that the people will be destroyed? Am I-_ Yama was cut off, by Kavra's fist catching him in the mouth. Yama flew back and hit the near hillside, causing an explosion.

Keichin was about to rush over and even yelled, "no! Yama!" But before he could get there, the whole hill exploded and Yama's figure could be seen in the dust and rubble. Before he was even out, he spoke clearly. "No! These people need me and you won't sway me otherwise. No more games, this is the end for you!" With a explosion of rage and anger, Yama blew all of the rubble and dust away. Yama was standing in the center of the fallen hillside, he spit blood out of the side of his mouth and rushed at Kavra, who was caught off guard and was beaten by a flurry of powerful kicks and punches. Kavra tried to avoid one of the punches, but Yama easily detected the movement and kicked Kavra hard in the gut. Kavra keeled over, but before Yama continued the assault, Kavra laughed.

"You say no games, huh? I'll show you no games!" Kavra raised his power to its max and lunged at Yama, who was able to dodge the onslaught. Yama went to punch Kavra in the side, but Kavra parried the blow and crushed Yama's midsection with a knee. Kavra went for another knee, but this time Yama blocked the knee and headbutted Kavra in the head, to cause separation. It wasn't long before Kavra was back on the assault. The two great warriors dueled like that while Keichin looked on in surprise.

"I knew that Yama had untapped potential, but I didn't know it would increase his power like this! Maybe I can help him defeat Kavra." Keichin silently moved toward the two and when he was close enough he jumped behind Kavra and kicked him in the side, sending him into the rubble. "Hurry Yama, we don't have much time, we have to think of a strategy. You can't beat him alone."

Yama's rage collapsed within itself. "I know, my rage was deflating and I was blindly fighting, my power was decreasing too fast for me to stand much of a chance. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, if we team up, he won't be able to beat us, he's strong, but not unbeatable, did you find a weak spot, while a fighting him?"

Yama laughed. "I wasn't really thinking about the fight. I was fighting on pure instinct, but there was one thing, he doesn't see sneak attacks coming or surprises. Maybe if we can act more hurt than we really are, we can attack him when his guard is down."

Keichin nodded, "we have to try it, and I know that he is stronger in the air than on the ground."

Yama smiled slightly. "I can't fly remember."

Keichin nodded laughing, but was quickly ended by Kavra's angry voice. "So you were the angry slime that kicked me in the side. You'll pay for that, you coward. But I see you two are trying to form a plan. I mean, you do need every advantage you can get, so if you think it would work, please try it out on me!" Kavra raised his power once more and leaped towards them.

Yama roared in anger and tried rushing him again. "Not this again, you must have a better plan than this," Kavra frowned in boredom. He got down in a defensive stance, but before Yama got there, he jumped up and over Kavra, who followed his every move. Before Kavra even saw it even coming, Keichin had penetrated him with a foot to the gut. As Kavra keeled over, Yama came down with an elbow to the back of the head, sending Kavra straight into the ground. Kavra was about to get up, but Keichin grabbed his wrist and swung him around and around. He went to let go, but Kavra held on and was slung back into Keichin, who took Kavra's fist right to the face. Keichin fell to the ground and Kavra tried to stomp on his gut, but before he could, Yama had rammed his head into Kavra's kidney, sending a shooting pain through his whole body.

Kavra fell to the ground, paralyzed. He couldn't recover enough to move before Yama was on him. "This is the fate you chose!" But before his fist could crush Kavra's skull, Keichin rang out, "don't kill him, Yama! He doesn't know anything else, it's like a little boy with his mother, he is no harm anymore."

Yama nodded slowly and whispered to Kavra, "you're lucky, if it was up to me, I would of ended your reign of terror, but I doubt you'll be doing any terrorizing anymore." Yama turned to get to his feet, but before he could, Kavra had found the strength to clench his fist. With his fist, Kavra crushed Yama's jaw and sent him to the ground. Before Yama, could get to his feet, Kavra had grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He clutched his neck and called out to Keichin, "hey, I have your friend, I suggest you fight me one on one, before I kill him. He's boring now, his rage his gone with his power, but I haven't really fought you yet. Or are you still a coward?"

Keichin stepped up right in front of Yama and Kavra. "Let him go now, Kavra, this is your only warning." Yama tried to escape his grip, but Kavra forearmed him in the lower back, rendering him helpless. Keichin frowned angrily. "Now, Kavra! Before I get angry!"

"If you accept my proposal, I shall let your friend go, deal?" Kavra smiled evilly.

"Fine, but leave him out of this."

Yama yelled in disagreement. "No, Keichin don't put yourself in danger because of me, I let you down, so let him kill me! I am a failure at this point." Keichin shook his head, but didn't stop.

"No, Yama you have grown into a great warrior and you're still young, you're a lot younger than I, and that is why I must do this. You're not a failure, you're the new defender of Earth."

Kavra smirked and forearmed Yama in the back of the head. Right as Keichin was about to say something, Kavra interjected, "he'll be fine, but I don't want him to try and get in our way." Kavra laughed and Keichin launched himself at Kavra...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this battle chapter and liked the cliffhanger at the end. I can't thank you enough for reading this everyone and don't forget to review and favorite the story!**

**Power Levels**

**Yama(while battling Kavra): 1,850**

**Kavra(while battling Yama): 2,000**

**Yama(angry): 3,100**

**Kavra(full power): 3,000**

**Keichin: 1,900**

**Yama(after rage): 2,350**


	4. The New Adventure

**Dragon Ball NB Part Four: The New Adventure**

Yama awoke with rain pattering against his face. _Strange, I don't remember seeing rain clouds, _he thought. In an instant, his face contorted into a face of fear. "Keichin! Where'd they go?!" He looked around and saw a figure lying on the ground. He rushed over to the figure and saw immediately that it was Keichin. He yelled, "Keichin, wake up! You can't die, not now. I need you, the whole planet needs you!" Keichin slowly raised his eyelids and smiled slightly, before having a coughing fit.

After the fit, he smiled again, "don't worry about me, Yama. Just worry about Kavra, he's probably killing thousands of innocent people right now, and I can't stop him, it has to be you."

By this time, tears were streaming down Yama's face, "but I can't, I don't know how, I need more training!"

Keichin shook his head slowly, "you have it in you. I know you do. Just fight with your heart and everything you're fighting for, and you'll be fine..." Keichin trailed off and closed his eyes and his head fell silently to the ground. His head tilted over and he didn't open his eyes again. Yama yelled on both anger and sadness, but before he could use it, he felt a surge of air and looked up, it was Popo on his magic carpet.

Yama yelled up to him. "Help us, Mr. Popo. Keichin needs our help!" Popo looked at Keichin and shook his head, but lowered himself anyway. When he got to the ground, he extended his hand for Yama, who looked down to Keichin and picked him up and jumped on the carpet, still silently crying.

When they got back to the Lookout, Yama grabbed Keichin and rushed over to Dende. "Can you help him?" Dende said that he could heal people, but Kechin was dead, but Dende smile slightly. "Why are you smiling Dende? This is serious!"

Dende spoke up, "I know, but there are these things on this planet called Dragon Balls, if all seven of them are recovered and brought together, they can grant two magical wishes, such as restoring someone's life! And Popo has found six of them and is close to finding the seventh! So don't worry we can revive Keichin. And I have found the perfect strategy to give you the edge in your fight against Kavra, The Ultra Divine Water!"

Yama looked dumbfounded, "the what?"

"We don't have time but I have a goblet for you, so drink the water." When Dende told him to, Yama shrugged and drank the water, Dende told him the effect that he would gain substantial power, but feel a lot of pain.

On cue, just as Dende finished telling him about it, Yama almost fell to the ground, feeling the effects of the water. He writhed in pain, and even foamed at the mouth, but after a few more moments, the effects started to recede. And finally after a minute or so, the effects evaporated completely. "I don't feel any different Dende, are you sure it is supposed to do as much-" Yama was cut off by a surge of power. "What? Is this power really mine? Wow, and I can sense something huge, is that Kavra's power?" Dende smiled and nodded, seeing that the effects of the Ultra Divine Water was still the same.

Yama did some thinking in his head, and after a few minutes, he smiled. He closed his eyes and strained himself, and after a few more minutes, he lifted off the ground, apparently levitating. Yama came down, happy with his new ability of flight. He walked towards the Castle though, instead of Kavra's hulking power. "Dende, I'm going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I would like you to try and contact me after ten minutes or so, which should be around three days in there. I need to perfect the art of flight. I think it'll help with my fighting technique too."

Dende nodded. "I'll try and talk to you telepathically after the ten minutes. Is that fine?" Yama nodded and walked into the Castle and went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's room. He opened the door and walked into the bright and empty room.

As soon as Yama was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he ran straight to the empty portion of it and continued to improve his fighting for the next 16 hours. He then realized that if he could fly, he might be able to shoot ki blasts. He tried and was happy with the results and he shot hundreds of blasts until he couldn't move much anymore. He barely got back to his bed, before he collapsed and fell into a deep slumber. When he awoke after his 24 hour rest, he realized he only had 20 hours left in the Chamber before he was needed.

In the first half of the hours left, Yama perfected his flying and ki blasts and after the ten hours of training, he went back to his quarters and slept for another eight hours, leaving two hours remaining. He ate and stretched and finally after the two hours, Dende contacted him and he left the Time Chamber.

When he came out, Dende felt a different Yama. This time, Yama was confident. He was so assured of his power, but at the same time so gentle and caring. "Whoa, Yama you've changed that much in only a few days? Is you're new power that life changing?"

Yama smirked at him a little bit, "that's one way of putting it I guess, but right now, I have to stop the evil that threatens the planet." After the short exchange, Yama was off and jumped off of the Lookout and gracefully went straight into flight. It only took a few moments to detect Kavra's evil power, and Yama went there, with his new found speed. The whole way over he thought, _wow, this new speed is fantastic. Hopefully, Kavra doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve. I don't want to use full power, in case the water has some hidden effects..._

It took him only a few more moments, but he finally found Kavra, halfway through destroying a city. "Kavra, stop right there. You're reign of terror is finally over!"

Kavra laughed when he saw that it was only Yama, "come back so I can kill you too? And another thing, what do you mean my reign of terror is over, my reign as King is over when I say so, do you understand peasant?"

This time, it was Yama laughing, "things change rather quickly, like the outcome of this battle: the first time you may have won, but this time you're going to lose."

Kavra smirked, "a little too self-confident aren't we now?"

Yama shook his head slightly, and strode over to Kavra, "you can't be serious, Kavra? You're cockiness will be your downfall."

As Yama neared, Kavra's smirk turned into rage and he lunged at Yama, who knew the attack was coming. Yama easily ducked the punch and punched Kavra in the gut. Spit fell out of Kavra's mouth, as Yama landed another fist, this time to Kavra's cheek. Kavra crashed into the nearest building. By this time, nobody was left in the city and Yama could freely fight Kavra.

As Kavra freed himself from the rubble, Yam spoke, "you know, Kavra, you shouldn't of killed everyone in this city. Not only were they not a threat, they were an asset, as with innocent people, I wouldn't of fought at full power, but since everyone's dead, I'm free to use all of the power I have, which is much more than you do."

Kavra laughed and blood slid down his chin, which he wiped off. "Stronger than me, are you mad or just plain in denial?"

"Try me," Yama said with a hint of cockiness. Kavra blasted the rubble away and went to blast Yama, who deflected the blast. Kavra's eyes widened as Yama flew in for a kick to Kavra's gut. Kavra was sent flying into a skyscraper, which collapsed onto him. Kavra wasn't down for long as he rushed to the surface, with an angry frown on his face.

"That's it!" Kavra yelled at Yama, "I'm going to kill you, you hear me!" Yama signaled for him to come on and Kavra yelled angrily and rushed at Yama. As Yama was about to dodge, Kavra shuffled to his right and rolled past Yama. When Yama turned around, Kavra decked him with his fist. Yama fell back, with blood flying everywhere.

Kavra rushed in and kneed Yama in the gut, and Yama gasped when the knee connected. Yama slid to the ground, and when he hit the ground, Kavra walked over to him. When Kavra got over to Yama, he picked Yama up by his shirt. "Well, look at the great hero now. After I'm done with you this planet will be mine and I can use this as my new throne!" As he finished, he drilled Yama's nose with a punch. Yama slid over a hundred feet on the concrete road. By the time, Yama stopped sliding, Kavra was already over by him. As Yama stopped, Kavra kicked him up in the air and elbowed him in the kidney. Yama yelled in agony and as he fell to the ground, he spit blood to the ground.

Yama turned over but smirked at Kavra, which angered Kavra, but before Kavra could say anything, Yama spoke up, "so why is this going to be your new throne, shouldn't a real king already have a throne, or are you just a fake king?"

Kavra's frown turned into a smirk, "maybe you shouldn't say such things in your current predicament?" Then his face turned into a frown, but this frown held more malice than it did the previous times, "but if you really must know, I was overthrown in the Great Henski Rebellion. Henski, the leader of the Rebellion, overthrew my empire. It was a slight underestimation on my part as Henski was a stronger opponent than it seemed. He banished me with the help of his Seven Galaxy Warriors. So now, I have decided to settle here, before he decides to come here."

Yama smirked again, "sounds like you're scared by this Henski."

Kavra howled in rage and pummeled Yama into the ground. Just as Kavra was about to deliver the death blow, Yama dodged the incoming fist and headbutted Kavra, causing a huge bruise on Kavra's head. Yama, pushed Kavra into the air with his legs and blasted Kavra in the chest. Kavra fell to the ground, making a large crater into the ground.

When Kavra got to his feet he was curious by the surge of Yama's power, "What was that? You're power increased dramatically."

Yama laughed, "that was my true power. I needed to see your true limits, as it turns out, my power is greater than your, but I've been proven wrong before, and the last time I was proven wrong, my mentor died..." A tear rolled down Yama's face as his power increased. Kavra noticed the power increase, and he upped his power to the max as well.

Kavra knew that Yama was right about their powers, but he still bluffed, "so I guess that you don't want a proper burial, I guess you'll die a lonely death, just like your friend." At that mention of Keichin, Yama looked up, with white eyes, and no pupils. He rushed at Kavra who saw the onslaught coming. He dodged the blows and noticed that Yama couldn't even see straight, he was blindly battling and slashing.

Yama backed off and took a few breaths. Kavra saw his chance and struck, but he was caught by Yama, who was smirking. Kavra eyes were as wide as possible, "how? What happened?!"

Yama laughed, "I knew that you would try to get me angry so I took your bait, but you didn't see yourself taking my bait, but I was wrong, just as I said."

Kavra barely had time to put things together, as Yama launched an assault on him. Kavra took a barrage of fists and was sent to the ground by a ki blast. Yama went to his max amount of power and started charging an energy blast.

He stalled, "Kavra, you did this to yourself. This is how it has to end for you, you don't have another choice!"

Kavra pleaded, "no! Please, I'll change I promise. I can, I swear. Just let me live, and I'll never come back, I promise!"

Yama smirked a little, "now that the tables are turned, you're not so arrogant anymore, you're more like a toddler. But I still can't let you live, you killed my mentor and only true friend! Revenge Blitz!" With that, Yama sent the light blue energy ball directly at Kavra, as Kavra screamed, "no!"

The blast connected and destroyed Kavra, obliterating him. Yama smirked and then dropped the smirk, he dropped out of the sky and grunted when he fell into the ground. _Wow, _he thought, _I really need to control my power... _Yama blacked out and awoke on Kami's Lookout. He looked around and saw that no one was around. Yama got to his feet, and felt very sore. "Man, the after-battle hurts more than the actual battle."

As Yama made it to the outside of the castle, he saw Dende standing on the edge of the Lookout. Yama was smiling, "what's up, Dende?" he asked him, in a relaxed tone.

Dende turned around, but wasn't smiling. "Well, if you remember what Kavra was saying, he said something about Henski and his Seven Galaxy Warriors. Well, they are just like Kavra, they're space pirates, in layman's terms. It seems, they're heading towards this galaxy. The last I heard, they were in the West Galaxy, but they're gone now, with a wide path of destruction in their wake. I want you and Keichin to go to planet Deirk and head the group off, the trip will take around a month, so while you're travelling, I want you to train."

Yama dropped the smile, "well when can you summon the dragon? And besides that, how are we supposed to get their?"

Dende thought for a moment, "well, we can summon the dragon when Popo gets the last ball, which will be only a few days or so. Until then, we need to find out how we'll get there. The trip may seem long, but we don't have much time. By the time we get there, Henski will have been there for at least a week."

Yama nodded and they worked on a way to get to Deirk. Finally after a day Dende thought about it, "I got it!" he yelled joyfully, "go down to Capsule Corp. Back when I first started as Guardian, the Owner of Capsule Corp. was Dr. Briefs, who was Bulma Briefs father. Bulma was the girl that traveled with Goku, who Keichin was talking about, before I became Guardian. Well, Bulma's son, Trunks now runs the company. He stepped down, around 40 years ago, but I think Bulma may have pressured him into following the family's ancestry." Dende laughed a little bit, "if you tell Trunks that I sent you, I think he'll remember me, hopefully, maybe you can persuade him to travel with you, but I doubt it. Trunks was never the fighter after he became an adult." Dende looked up Yama anxiously, "but there may be someone else that can help you. I doubt you know of it, but there is this mountainous area around Capsule Corp., and if you keep travelling through it, you'll see Mount Pazou. There lives a woman named Pan. When she was younger, she always wanted to fight and was very energetic. If she still has that fighting lust, she can be of use. The only problem is she's older, but thanks to her saiyan ancestry, she hasn't aged as much as you would think, and if anything, she provides experience."

Yama took all of the info in and nodded. "He peered over the edge of the Lookout, "well I should be going soon, by the time I get back, do you think Keichin will have been brought back?"

Dende looked down, "I, uh, don't know. Popo should be back with the last Dragon Ball soon, but I don't know, hopefully..." After Dende finished speaking, Yama leaped into the air and let himself glide into perfect position. He flew towards where Capsule Corp. was, using Trunks' energy signal as a guide. Yama smiled as he flew into the sunset. _Woo! Time for a new adventure!_ He thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter** **of Dragon Ball NB! Stay tuned for more action, drama, pain, and victory! Will Yama be able to find Trunks and use a working ship? And if he is, will Pan be of any assistance?**

**Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you continue to read the whole story!**


	5. The New Warrior

**Dragon Ball NB Part Five: The New Warrior**

Yama flew until he hits West City, home of Capsule Corp. Once there, he lowered himself into the city and rushed to the Capsule Corp. building. He didn't have to go far as he landed near the building. Once he got to the building, he went inside and in a rush asked, "can I speak to Trunks, now? It's an emergency!"

The smiling secretary shook her head, "do you have an appointment with the President of Capsule Corp.?" As Yama, shook his head, the President of Capsule Corp. walked out of the huge door way.

"Ah, Veronica, what's going on? His he bothering you?" Trunks turned toward Yama.

Yama shook his head, "no, but Trunks, I need to ask something of you. Dende sent me, if that helps."

All at once, Trunks took his glasses of, smiled and walked toward Yama. "Dende! I haven't seen him in ages, how's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, but that's not why I'm here. There's a new enemy and we have to use a ship to get to the planet Deirk. Do you have any ships we can use?"

Trunks reverted to his businesslike mannerisms. "Well, there are a few ships, but I know which one to use, do you want to wait here why I get it, or follow me?"

Yama thought for a moment, "well how long will it take to ready the ship?"

Trunks calculated the time in his mind, "it should only take, an hour at most. Is that fine?"

Yama smiled a little, "that's perfect. I have to find someone, you might know her, her name's Pan. Dende said she can be useful in our journey."

Trunks smiled brightly. "Yeah, Pan. It's been awhile since I've seen her, too. Wow, time really flies, but yeah, she lives in the mountains. I'm going to bet that you can sense energy, so it shouldn't be that hard to find them."

Yama smiled too, "I'm counting on you Trunks, and thank you. Hopefully I'll be able to bring Pan." The two said there farewells, and Yama rushed out of the building and as soon as he was outside, he leaped into the air and raced towards Mount Pazou. It wasn't long before he could clearly feel a power signal. "Wow, if that's Pan, she's pretty strong, even if she is old."

Yama raced on, anxiously awaiting to meet Pan. It only took a few more minutes to locate the house, and once he did, he landed. He went to knock on the door, but before he got there, the door swung open and a slightly younger middle aged woman walked outside, carrying a laundry basket. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into Yama. She got up quickly collecting the contents of the basket, "for heaven's sake," she looked down and saw Yama standing there, "who are you?" She interrogated.

Yama got up quickly to and retreated slightly. "Well, I'm here to, uh, Dende sent me," Yama finished quickly.

Pan smiled a little bit. "Dende, you say? I haven't seen him since we beat Bebi all those years ago." Pan looked up in remembrance, and her eyes showed fondness of the memories. She then returned to the conversation, "if it is Dende, then what do you want?"

Yama looked down at his feet, "well, there's a powerful enemy that we have to find and we have to go to the planet of Deirk to find him. Dende thought that you were the only one left that could help us."

Pan put the clothes on the line and turned back to Yama, "maybe, if there weren't so many chores. But then again, I can get Goten or my husband to do them. Knowing those two, I'll never find them," Pan laughed and then went inside the house. Yama waited outside for a while, until Pan returned after a huge noise. "Well that settles it, I'm willing to go!"

Yama peered into the house. "Uh... what was that noise?"

Pan laughed, "oh nothing, just smacked my husband! But chores won't be a problem now." Yama retreated a little bit, afraid, "But anyway, are we going straight to Kami's?"

Yama regained his composure, "no, we have to meet Trunks first, to get a ship."

Pan smiled again, "Trunks, too! I haven't seen him in years too. This is going to be so fun!" Pan said, childishly.

"Well, are you ready?" Yama asked. Pan shook her head slightly. "OK, I'll be going to Capsule Corp to see if the's ships ready. When you're ready, just meet me there. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, I have to pack real quick, I'll be right behind you." Yama nodded and flew away. Pan turned to go back in the house and pack. When she got inside, everything was quiet. She cheerfully called, "I don't hear those dishes!" She laughed and walked up the stairs. She kept laughing until she got into the dining room. On the ground lay Goten and her husband. "What happened?!" She yelled at the barely conscious Goten.

Goten whispered weakly, I don't know, someone ambushed us from behind. I don't know where-" Goten broke off, as he blacked out.

Pan yelled and rushed to her husband. When she tried waking him, he didn't stir, but Pan knew that he was still alive. She got up and walked out of the dining room. When she got to the steps, she squealed. Right inside her house was the assailant. He had red hair and very odd clothing. It was like a blue cloak but, there was something evil about it.

"What have you done to my husband!" Pan angrily asked.

The assailant laughed, "oh nothing much, I just knocked them out, I don't want them to see you die!"

Before he could move, Pan walked down the next step, "but why? I don't even know who you are!"

The assailant smirked, "I came to this planet many years ago, perhaps it was a decade ago. Anyway, I was sent here to test the powers of the strongest, by this organization called The Most Powerful Planets. We had heard that there were some very strong fighters on this planet, but when I first got here, my power had fully developed, and there were a few powers that were strong, but there was only one that was truly great. By the time I had fully developed though, his power had shriveled up and he was no more powerful than I, that wasn't too long ago. But now, my power is greater than that one was and it's surely greater than yours!"

He rushed at Pan, who barely dodged the attack and she rushed out of the house. He quickly followed and they collided right outside of the house. They were blow for blow with each other until Pan hit a quick jab and knocked him away. "Ah, looks like you have more fight than I thought, this should be fun."

Pan stopped, "but I still don't know who you are, or what your goal is here?"

He laughed, "it's simple, since the fighters on this planet aren't too powerful, I am going to kill every single one of you! And my name, Gurgo. Now enough with the questions, time to die!" Gurgo rushed at Pan and kneed her in the stomach, and she gasped from the blow. She keeled over and Gurgo walked towards her. "Oh come on, I thought this would be fun. Those other two fools put up a better fight than you!" Pan opened her eyes and jumped up, and kicked Gurgo in the face. He went flying and crashed right into the hillside.

Pan didn't get much of a breather as Gurgo announced, "that's more like it! But I want to see more fire!" Gurgo rushed out of the the rubble and punched Pan in the mouth before she could even see the movement. "Where's that fighting spirit now!" He nailed her with a barrage of punches and kicks. As she glided toward the ground, Gurgo jumped up in the air and gathered energy. "You shall be the first to die!" He yelled and shot a huge purple energy blast at Pan. The blast hit here dead on and she was crushed into the ground, making a huge crater. She tried to move, but realized she didn't have enough energy to. "Don't worry," Gurgo said, "I'll be back after I kill your friend!" Gurgo jolted in the direction Yama went.

Pan tried to move again. "Yama, Trunks, no!" Pan breathed before she collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

As Yama flew, he sensed that Pan's power had been draining. "What is that?!" He asked himself, in fear, and then he felt Gurgo's power. "What? Who is that?! Their energy... is huge! I can't stop that, I have to hide!" Yama dropped out of the sky and landed a few miles from West City. He hurried and rushed to get in the city. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to get into the city before Gurgo could reach him. He was only just in the city when he heard a huge explosion. _Oh no! _he thought, _I have to stop him, wait. Maybe Trunks can help! _Yama located Trunks' energy signal and he quickly ran there, hoping that Gurgo couldn't sense his energy or detect him. He reached Capsule Corp. in only a minute or two and when he ran in, he saw Trunks leaving. He stopped him, "Trunks! Someone attacked Pan and there in the city now!"

Trunks rolled up his sleeves and threw off his tie, "I know, I have to stop him before he kills everyone." Trunks and Yama left the building and they flew towards Gurgo, before they could reach him however, there was loud explosion almost directly below them.

"Ah, another one to kill. It seems that you're stronger than the girl," Gurgo said as he pointed at Trunks, "but you're much weaker than her, it seems," he pointed at Yama.

Trunks frown expanded into a small smirk, "wow, I thought you would be more powerful for taking out Pan, but maybe she's lost a lot of her fire. But enough with the games, it's time to end this!" Trunks powered up and rushed at Gurgo, catching him with an elbow to the mouth. Gurgo quickly recovered though and punched Trunks in the gut. Gurgo went for another punch, but Trunks ducked it and uppercut Gurgo sending him into the sky. Trunks followed and they battled in the sky for a few minutes before Trunks came crashing down, destroying a building.

Gurgo smirked at Trunks, "I thought you were going to crush me? What happened."

Unexpectedly, Trunks smirked and wiped the blood from hi lip, "I'll show you what happened! Ahhhhhhh!"

As Trunks powered up to the Super Saiyan level, Gurgo's smirk turned to a gasp, "what is this!"

Trunks' hair turned gold and he stopped yelling. "This is the Super Saiyan! Now, time for the real fight!"

Trunks rushed at Gurgo and drilled him with dozens of punches. Blood poured from Gurgo's mouth and nose as Trunks kicked him into the ground. The road was destroyed and Trunks noticed innocent bystanders dying. "Hey!" He yelled at Gurgo, "if you want to kill me so bad, follow me, these people have nothing to do with this!" With that, Trunks zoomed out of the city, towards the wastelands.

Gurgo quickly followed yelling after him, "let's go then!" Yama followed as soon as he could, lagging behind the two fiercely fast warriors.

Trunks stopped flying after a few minutes and waited only a few moments for Gurgo. As soon as Gurgo appeared, they resumed their combat. Gurgo tried to hit Trunks, but every attack was too slow for Trunks. Trunks dodged every blow and finally he elbowed Gurgo into the ground. Trunks fired a barrage of energy blasts at Gurgo and after about 20 blasts he stopped. Trunks let the dirt settle until he readied himself for the final attack, but before he could, he saw Gurgo still standing there. "Come on, don't you have any more power than that?"Gurgo yelled up to Trunks, who yelled and rushed at him. Gurgo sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut, sending him sprawling to the ground. Right as that happened, Yama flew over the two. He looked down and rushed towards them.

"Stop, now!" He yelled and tried to punch Gurgo in the face, but Gurgo easily parried the punch and grabbed Yama by the arm and swung him into a huge rock pillar. The pillar collapsed onto Yama and he stayed under the rubble. Gurgo turned his attention back to Trunks, who came in and swung at him, connecting with a jab right to the jaw. Gurgo slid a few feet, but was mostly unharmed.

Gurgo smirked at Trunks, "so, Super Saiyan, are you ready to give up yet? Or am I going to have to beat you to death?" Gurgo laughed but was cutoff by a kick straight to the head. "I was getting tired of hearing his stupid voice!" Vegeta announced as he hit the ground.

Trunks smiled slightly. "Father, what took you so long, I expected you to be here awhile ago?" Vegeta grunted in response and turned his attention to Gurgo.

"So, I heard you like to kill, well seeing as how I'm here, why don't you take your best shot against me!"

Gurgo stood and laughed, "with your pathetic power, I doubt you can do any damage," Gurgo stopped smiling, "unless..."

Vegeta smirked, "that's right, I'm a Super Saiyan too!" Vegeta growled and powered up to a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta sped at Gurgo before he could react. Gurgo was caught by a powerful fist and Vegeta threw him into the ground. "Final Flash!" He yelled and blasted Gurgo. As the dirt cleared, Vegeta reverted to his base form."He wasn't that tough," Vegeta said as he walked toward Trunks.

"Who says, I'm done," Gurgo said from the dirt cloud. Vegeta turned around.

"So maybe the weakling has a little more fight to him." Vegeta went Super Saiyan and prepared himself again.

As the dirt settled, Gurgo walked out of the crater, his clothing in tatters. Under his cloak, he had a long sleeve black silky shirt, and similar pants, with white boots. "So, are we going to resume this fight." Gurgo smiled evilly, with his eyes glinting. "This is too fun! I get to kill a father and his son today!" Gurgo succeeded at getting under Vegeta's skin and Vegeta rushed at him. Gurgo avoided the first punch, but couldn't block or dodge the kick to the side. Gurgo bent down and Vegeta kicked him skyward. Gurgo flew in the air, and Vegeta flew with him.

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled as he drove his knee into Gurgo's back. Gurgo gasped and spat blood. Vegeta tried to punch him in the back of the head, btu Gurgo dropped out of the sky, before Vegeta could. When the two reached the ground, they were both struggling to breath.

Gurgo laughed, trying to bluff his way through the battle. "So, done yet, old man?"

Vegeta didn't bite for the bluff, "not even close." Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for Gurgo to move. They stood for a couple of minutes before Gurgo tried to blast him. Vegeta blocked the blast, but Gurgo charged him. He rammed Vegeta's ribs and Vegeta gasped in pain. Gurgo got power into it and rammed Vegeta into a huge boulder, crushing it. Before Gurgo could do more damage, Trunks had intervened and swung Gurgo out of the rubble.

When Gurgo stopped himself he mocked Trunks and Vegeta, "what can daddy not finish his own battles." Gurgo laughed but was stopped when Trunks punched him in the cheek. He swung another fist, but Gurgo caught the fist and kneed Trunks in the gut. He bashed Trunks' head into the ground, until he couldn't stand or move. Then, Gurgo went to walk over to the rubble to finish Vegeta off, but before he could, Vegeta blew the rubble off of him.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled at Gurgo, "it's time for you to shut up!" Vegeta put his knuckles into the palm of his hand for his signature attack. "Super Galick Gun! Fire!" The huge purple blast hit Gurgo and sent him into a huge rocky mountain. The mountain collapsed under all of the energy and Gurgo was buried under the huge mountain rubble. Just as Yama, was about to land, he remembered Pan and the others.

"Pan!" He yelled as he raced off towards Mount Paozu. Vegeta watched him fly away and strode toward Trunks.

Vegeta leaned down when he got to Trunks. "Son, get up." Vegeta had to help Trunks to his feet, but eventually, Trunks regained the ability to move and fly. They flew away together towards Capsule Corp.

As Yama flew towards Pan, he felt her power dwindling even more, the same with Goten as well. He reached the house and saw that Pan was lying on the ground. He rushed towards her to help her to get her awake. He snapped her out of her unconsciousness and he got her inside the house. He laid the three on the bed and he rushed out. _I think Dende will know what to do with them, _he thought.

Yama flew into the sky again, this time to the Lookout. It didn't take him long, although he was getting tired and by the time he got to Dende's, the sun was setting. When he reached Dende, he almost collapsed, but Dende restored his health before that happened. Then he started, "Dende, Goten, Pan, and her husband are out down there, I'm not sure if they can make it much longer, are you allowed to go down there?"

Dende laughed, "yes, but I know of a better way."

Yama was enthralled by his answer, "what? how"

Dende pointed below the Lookout, "the small building below us, there's this cat and and a large man. They grow these beans, that restore anyone back to full health."

Yama smiled, "that's amazing! Can I go get them?"

"Now is a good as time as any," Dende said. Yama jumped off the Lookout and glided until he saw Korin's Tower, _wow, _Yama thought,_ I didn't even ask about his name! How stupid of me. _Yama flew back up to the tower and before he could even land, Dende was standing with a small smile, "his name's Korin, and the man's Yajirobe." Yama laughed and nodded, and he glided back down to Korin's Tower. He landed gracefully in the tower, and Yajirobe almost jumped out of the tower.

"Who are you?!" Yajirobe asked fearfully, but before Yama could answer, a small cat with a stick walked out of a dark room.

The cat smiled a little, "ah, so finally you get here. Don't worry, I don't need to hear the story, I already know it. So here, I guess." Korin tossed Yama a brown bag full of senzu beans.

Yama genuinely smiled, "thank you, Korin! Hopefully, we can meet again soon." Yama saluted his farewell, and dove off of Korin's Tower. He started flying towards Mount Paozu. After a few moments, Yama shrugged and opened the bag. He popped a senzu bean in his mouth, chewed a few times, and swallowed. Almost instantly, he felt the effects of the senzu bean. His power increased slightly, to its full power. Yama only ate the bean, to make sure the magical effects were still there. Deciding they were, Yama retied the bag and flew even faster towards Pan. It didn't take very long before Yama reached the house.

He walked in and rushed up the stairs, feeling that every second mattered. He busted into the room where the three were and he gave each a senzu bean. One by one, they awoke and Yama sighed in relief.

"Good, the beans seemed to have worked," Yama felt all of their powers, shocked he said, "and your powers have increased a lot too!" He said it more to Pan and Goten then Pan's husband.

Goten laughed, "maybe it is a good thing I have saiyan blood in me." Pan laughed to and Yama reminded her to pack for their trip.

Yama turned to Goten after, "Goten, are you sure you don't want to go? I mean, it never hurts to have another fighter among us."

Goten pointed at Pan, "well she wouldn't let me, even if her life depended on it, and besides, I gave up fighting a long time ago."

Yama frowned a little, "suit yourself," he turned to Pan, "you ready?"

Pan smiled and nodded, "I'm ready, let's go!" After Pan said this, the two raced off towards Trunks and Capsule Corp.

As they were flying, Yama broke the silence, "so, what happened to everyone. I mean, all of the strongest fighters?"

Pan laughed, but shed a tear, "well, there's Vegeta, he is Trunks' dad. And then there's my Grandpa. Grandpa Goku was much stronger than anyone I had ever seen, he was amazing. Until Shenron took him away, but he said he'd be back. But... that hasn't happened yet," Pan added with a little distaste.

Yama tried consoling her, "it's alright Pan, he'll be back someday. I have never met him and probably never will, but I just have this feeling." Pan's eyes glinted and she smiled at Yama.

"you know what, Yama? You remind me a lot of Gramps. And that's a good thing. I remember, a long time ago, him, Trunks, and I went on this adventure for all of the Dragon Balls. It was such a great journey, and I hope this one has the same effects on me!" After a few more moments, they reached Capsule Corp. and they saw that Trunks had come through and that there was a huge space ship in Capsule Corp.'s huge court yard.

Standing right in front of it, Trunks opened his mouth as they drew near,"Pan! Wow, you've changed a lot since we last saw each other!"

Pan laughed dryly, "are you saying, I'm getting old. Because I have no problem teaching you some manners."

Trunks blocked his face with his hands comically, "you know I didn't mean it like that, Pan."

Pan laughed again, but this time it was a genuine laugh, "I know, Trunks. It has been a long time, though. I really wish, I wouldn't have let time slip like this."

Trunks hugged her as she sobbed. Yama finally realized how much Goku had meant to Pan. After Pan had stopped sobbing, Yam felt a large power right next to them, he turned around, grimacing. His grimace turned into a smile as he saw that it was the return of Keichin. "Keichin! I'm glad you're back!" Yaam laughed and Keichin smirked a little.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back to. When I was in the Otherworld, this guy named King Yemma wanted me to travel down Snake Way to train with this guy named King Kai. See, I wouldn't of cared much, but the length of Snake Way was 10,000 miles!"

"Whoa! That's would of taken so long, unless you flew that is."

Keichin laughed, "that's what I was thinking, but I couldn't fly there. I tried to, but every time I couldn't keep myself in the air."

Oh I see," Yama said. He then turned his attention back to Pan and Trunks, who had finished their embrace. "Now, Trunks, is the ship ready for takeoff?"

Trunks looked over to Yama, "yeah, it should be."

Yama smiled, "finally, time to go to planet Deirk!"

Pan and Keichin chanted together, "let's go!"

* * *

**Hey guys, hoped you liked this installment of Dragon Ball NB! Anyway, will the trio get to planet Deirk in time to stop Henski? Or will they be too late? Find out next time!**

**Power Levels**

**Yama: 5,400**

**Keichin: 3,400**

**Pan: 47,000**

**Gurgo(suppressed): 60,000**

**Trunks: 275,000**

**Gurgo(50%): 15,000,000**

**Trunks(SSJ): 13,750,000**

**Vegeta(base): 1,000,000**

**Vegeta(SSJ): 50,000,000**

**Gurgo(maxed out): 30,000,000**

**Goten(after senzu): 235,000**

**Pan(after senzu): 64,000**

**Trunks(recovered): 315,000**

**Yama(after senzu): 5,500**


	6. The Journey to Deirk

**Dragon Ball NB Part Five: The Journey to Deirk**

The trio lifted off of Earth and as they did, Keichin and Yama went to look for the Gravitron which Trunks promised that he had installed. It didn't take long and when they did, they called Pan over. "What do you want to turn it up to? 15x?" Yama asked Keichin and Pan.

Keichin nodded, "sure sounds good." A second after Keichin nodded, Yama turned the machine on and the gravity intensified 15 times. Yama and Keichin struggled a little bit at first, but soon, they got used to the gravity and they tried to attack Pan. Each attempt was a failure though, and they ended up being beaten pretty bad.

Once they were done with their first training session and fully healed, Yama remarked, "Pan's a lot stronger than I originally thought. We're definitely going to be ready for Henski at Deirk at this rate."

Keichin nodded in agreement and started his meditation, something he had taken up recently to try and train his mind. Yama laughed a little at Keichin and walked back into the Gravitron chamber. He turned the gravity up to 30x just to see what it was like and as soon as he did, the pressure that it took on his body was impressive. He yelled in pain, "I can do this! I can do this!" He chanted it over and over and he struggled to stay on his feet. When he felt himself slipping, he exploded and released his power. "I have to get stronger!" He told himself, trying to stay on his feet.

After a few minutes of struggling, Yama started to get used to it and he tried moving, very slowly at first. Eventually, he could walk around at almost the normal rate of a human. He spent another few minutes in the chamber, trying desperately to find new heights of power. After spending another ten minutes in the chamber, his body was about to collapse and he had no choice but to turn the gravity back down to 1x. As he turned it down, he frowned, _that'll never beat Henski!_, he thought as he left the chamber.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly for the warriors in training and after the training, they had realized how much stronger they had become. It was one day, though, that they had to put their new strength to the test. As they glided through space, their ship was struck by a large vessel and they had to protect their ship, so at the first chance they got, they hopped aboard the vessel.

Immediately upon entering, they felt a large power and Yama smirked a little, "this could be a good test to see where our powers' match up." As soon as Yama finished, sirens blared and soldiers filled up the large corridor.

"Oh great Yama, just great!" Pan yelled as the soldiers started to attack. They were rather weak though, and the trio easily defeated the soldiers. It took the a few minutes, but finally they were able to battle to the main part of the ship, as they felt themselves getting closer to the power. Once they got right outside of the door that led to the immense power, the door opened and the owner of the power walked out of the room.

"So glad you could join me, come in here. We have important matters to discuss." Yama thinking there would be a battle was in his battle stance.

Keichin growled, "discuss what? Your ship attacked ours!"

The guy laughed, "that isn't what I'm talking about, but come in. I have much to say," he turned his back and signaled for the others to follow him, they reluctantly did so. As they entered, he seated himself at his throne. "I think I know why you're here, and I'll get straight to the point: I too am after Henski!"

Yama opened his mouth shocked, "but how did you know that is what we are here for?"

He laughed, "because nobody with as pure power as yours is in space this deep and besides, I've been tracking you're movement since I could sense your power. See, Henski disbanded our Empire. Led by King Kavra, we were invincible!"

Yama gasped shocked, "K-Kavra! We defeated him on Earth! He too mentioned what Henski did!"

The guy smiled, "ah, I thought that's where he would go, but anyway, before I go any further, I must introduce myself. My name is Varga and I was part of Kavra's Alliance, you could say. We were four of the strongest on our home planet and Kavra formed an alliance with us, but we were completely overwhelmed by Henski and his men! They were a lot stronger than any of us five! But now, we may stand a chance, you say you beat Kavra?" Varag asked.

"Yes, but he was a handful." Yama said laughing a bit.

Varga laughed too, "yes, he was always very feisty. But about your ship, I'm truly sorry, I just had to make sure you weren't apart of Henksi's Empire and you were as strong as I thought, and I was right. But to continue, the other three members of the Alliance, they died." Varga stopped and started to get angry, "that Henksi bastard murdered them all in cold blood! We were all peace-loving and I was the only one to make it out! That's why I am here as well. I have gone around the universe looking for the strongest, so I could train with them. I'm going to Deirk as well, as my top scientists have pinpointed that to be his next location. I think our ship might be faster than yours, so if you want to attach your ship to ours, you gladly can join alongside of us and we can battle Henski together!"

Keichin smiled, "that seems tempting, "he looked at Yama and Pan, "what do you think?"

Yama smiled, "sure why not?"

Pan laughed, "I'm with both of you, let's do it!"

Varga then laughed, "perfect, but before we land, which by the calculations should take about a week, I have more to tell you about everything. See, I was the weakest in the Alliance, and I saw the others die, and I haven't forgiven myself still. It's my drive to become stronger, but tell me how strong was Kavra when you fought him?"

Yama thought for a moment, "when we fought him, he was immensely powerful comparably, but now we're much stronger than he was, as are you, which is good thing."

Varga smiled, "yes it is, maybe we do stand a chance," then he frowned, "because I watched Kavra try to take Henski on and it wasn't much of a fight. Henski crushed Kavra, and Kavra barely escaped, a fate the others would of had. He didn't show them any mercy. That heartless bastard!" Varga stood up and his power erupted, far beyond anything the others could of imagined. "When I get my hands on him!" Varga yelled.

Pan rushed over to him, "Varga, calm down. We too, have something to share," when Pan said this Varga calmed down enough to listen, "there is this thing called the Gravitron on our ship and it increase the gravity to up to 300x normal gravity, of Earth that is."

Varga calmed down completely when he heard about the Gravitron, "wow! That's amazing. What's say we go over there and spar for awhile. I think we can get a lot stronger before we get there!" The three nodded and they all boarded their ship.

Yama counted up all the senzu beans they had, "let's see... we have 12 beans, so everyone has three to use."

The three entered the Gravitron, they turned it up 100x gravity, and they sparred. Pan and Varga dueled, while Keichin and Yama dueled.

Pan threw a few quick jabs, which Varga blocked. Varga attempted a kick, but Pan was able to dodge it and Pan blasted Varga in the back. It hardly phased Varga, as he opened his fists. "Blast Beam Barrage!" He yelled and shot a dozen energy beams at Pan. Pan tried to avoid all of the beams, but she was hit by the last two and she fell to the ground. She got up quickly though as Varga came in for a kick to the gut. Pan avoided the foot and uppercut Varga into the ceiling. He couldn't avoid the next barrage of attacks and he ended up collapsing onto the ground. Before Pan could finish the attack, Varga halted her, "stop, please!" He brought his hands to his face.

Pan smiled, "sure, that's enough for today. I'm pretty wore out too." Varga smiled up at her and they left the chamber together. As they left, Yama and Keichin continued their intense sparring session.

Yama yelled and went for a kick to the face. Keichin ducked and took out Yama's other leg. As Yama fell to the ground, Keichin blasted him. "Take this! Extreme Crush Cannon!" Keichin yelled and tried to blast Yama. Yama barely had time to avoid the blast and he threw a punch at Keichin's face. He connected, but Keichin grabbed his fist and threw him into the wall. Keichin sprinted at Yama, and drove his knee into Yama's gut. From there, he elbowed Yama in the back and sent him to the Gravitron's floor. Keichin went to kick him in the side, but Yama avoided the kick and kipped up to his feet.

Keichin roared and launched himself at Yama. Yama jumped to avoid the attack, but Keichin steered himself up to Yama. _I have no other choice, _Yama thought. He blasted Keichin right in the head, causing Keichin to fall down and crash against the floor. Yama tried to awaken Keichin, but he was completely out of it. Yama felt that he still had energy, so he gave him a senzu bean before he could lose anymore energy.

As Keichin opened his eyes, Yama said, "wow, Keichin, you've grown so strong in these last three weeks."

Keichin frowned a bit as he stood up, "yeah, but I'll never be strong enough to stand up against Henski."

Yama frowned too, "come on Keichin, you're being too harsh on yourself."

Keichin shrugged his shoulders and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

The next week went quickly as the others finished their training. As they drew near the planet, they caught a glimpse of Henski's power.

"Whoa," Yama said, "he is strong, but I think we can handle him."

Varga turned to look at Yama, "Yama, don't underestimate him, if this was his actual power, then he wouldn't of overthrown Kavra. No, his true power is much greater, but what if he didn't use his full strength on my planet. Then, even with all of our power, it's futile to try and stop him, he'll kill us all."

Keichin spoke up, "we can't think of it like that, we can and must win, the universe depends on it!"

Pan whispered, "let's hope..."

The group was tense as they landed. "Wow, can you feel that?" Yama asked everyone. They all nodded, "what are those other three powers? Are those tha Galaxy Warriors Kavra was talking about?"

Varga shook his head, "no... they were stronger." Yama gasped in disbelief.

"How is that possible. Their power... it's huge! And you're saying that the Galaxy Warriors are stronger than that!"

Varga swallowed, "I'm afraid so, but I think these people are natives, as I don't think Henski has any other warriors under his control, which is good for us. If we can team up with them, we may be able to stop the Galaxy Warriors, but I'm not sure about Henski, he may still be too powerful."

Varga's revelation shook Keichin, "are you sure? Can Henski really be that powerful?"

Varga nodded, "you wouldn't believe how powerful Henski truly is, perhaps we never will."

Yama refused, "no! We have to win! We can't let this beast live, he'll torture everyone and kill everything!"

They remained in the ship until they felt out all of the powerful powers and they saw that their were the three very powerful Deirkians and Henski.

"Where are the Galaxy Warriors at?" Yama asked Varga

"Henski doesn't bring in the elites unless he sees a warrior with true power. They're more of a test than anything, and no one has proven to be even a match for them yet. Except for Kavra, Henski dealt with Kavra personally, and he didn't want to kill Kavra, he wanted to humiliate the king. And it worked, Kavra grew angry and he got so angry he couldn't even see straight. Henski was easily able to crush him."

The group's tension rose as they felt that even with the combined power of themselves and the Deirkians, they still might not be able to beat Henski.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and next time on Dragon Ball NB, the group of Varga, Yama, Pan, and Keichin battle Henski's Empire. Will they get help from the Deirkians? Find out next time!**

**Power Levels: **

**Yama(pre-training): 6,000**

**Keichin(pre-training): 4,000**

**Pan(pre-training): 65,000**

**Yama(training): 64,500**

**Keichin(training): 57,850**

**Pan(training): 98,500**

**Varga(pre-training): 88,000**

**Varga(angered): 102,000**

**Varga(post training): 112,000**

**Pan(post training): 115,000**

**Yama(post training): 91,000**

**Keichin(post training): 84,000**

**Deirkian Warriors: 63,000-70,000 **

**Henski(suppressed): 78,000**


	7. Jack, The New Threat

**Dragon Ball NB Part Seven: Jack, The New Threat**

They jumped out of the ship and Yama spoke, "Henski doesn't seem all that powerful, right now."

Varga replied sternly," that's what he wants you to think. To be honest, this is a very small percentage of his true power."

"There was someone stronger on Earth though," Yama said.

"That's impossible!" Varga yelled in awe and disbelief.

"It's true, his name was Gurgo, and his power level compared to Henski's right now is over 300 times as powerful!"

Varga turned toward him, "what? How didn't he kill you though?!"

"There was a powerful fighter and his name was Vegeta. He gave up fighting years ago, but his power was still much larger than anything that Gurgo or Henski could produce."

Varga gasped, "so he gave up fighting because of his age?"

"From a lot of what I hear, no. It most likely had to do with no other challenges, and the fact that Earth had become peaceful." Yama said.

"Yeah, no one except Kavra has come to this planet in years." Pan chimed in.

Varga nodded, "I see, that and age must have been why Vegeta didn't come. It's a shame, with all of that power, he could of wiped the floor with Henski." Varga sighed but stopped when he felt one of the large powers approaching them.

The power was quick, but the others still had time to suppress their energy. When the power reached them, they realized it was a native of Deirk as it had almost completely purple skin. It was a light purple, but it was still purple. He yelled in frustration, "dang it! Where did you go?!" He addressed all of them.

Varga jumped out from behind the boulder where they were sheltered, "here we are, but we mean no harm. We too want to stop the one known as Hesnki, I'm sure by now you know who he is, but anyway, we hope we can team together to keep your population safe."

"We?" the Deirkian asked simply.

Varga pointed behind him, "oh I forgot. There are three down there and we're all here to stop the destruction of your planet. If you want us to help."

"Humph, I guess we don't have a choice in the matter do we, this evil is the greatest power that has ever been on our home planet, and if it means teaming up with pure strangers, then so be it, I guess."

Varga saluted to him in respect, "thank you. By the way, what is your name?"

He grinned a little, "you're welcome, and my name is Fern, tho other two with great power are Dred, who's the short one, and Grenod, the thicker and taller one. But for right now, come with me so I can introduce you to them."

Varga nodded and the others came out from behind the boulder and they all flew towards Dred and Grenod. During the trip, they felt another strange presence. It was powerful, but it wasn't Henski's or one of the Deirkian Warriors.

"What is it?" Yama asked Fern.

"I-I don't know," he said, "it seems... off-putting, but not evil-"

"Or necessarily good though either," Keichin cut him off.

"Yeah, we best be careful, it's best to be safe than sorry," Pan told them.

Varga and Yama nodded as they flew on. Throughout the duration of the remainder of the trip, the kept the strange presence in the back of their minds. When they finally did get to Dred and Grenod, they were in a large city. The city was bustling with a lot of pedestrians, but strangely there were not any cars. As Yama asked about this, Dred replied, "we have the resources, but we like to maintain a healthy lifestyle. But before we discuss what Henski is planning, let's get out of the city."

As they got out of the city, they saw a small village, "come," Grenod said, "this is our home, as well as to the other warriors of Deirk. They landed in the village a few seconds later and Dred got right down to business.

"Despite the fact, that Henski hasn't attacked anything yet, we know of his evil intentions."

"How?" Keichin cut in.

"First, we could sense his evil, and second, if we drive hard enough into one's mind, we can look at their thoughts." Yama shuddered and Dred continued, "but we also know from this that this power he shows now is nothing but a shell, of his true strength. So, we would have liked to attack him as one, but than as we analyzed his thoughts, we caught a glimpse of his true power, which is almost unbearable. Then, we felt the other power. Not even our best can analyze its thoughts. I don't know what it is, but it can't be good."

"That's for sure," Grenod said, "whatever this thing is, we've been sensing it for awhile now. The control it has over its thoughts is most impressive, it's been probably a month, and we still haven't been able to see any of its thoughts. It is an unknown entity, so we've just waiting until it makes its move."

"So what you're saying is, we have to wait for this thing to attack before we do anything!" Yama said angrily, "I say we go to it and kill it before it meets up with Henski and we don't have a chance!"

"No!" Fern said firmly, "we can't maybe it means no harm."

"Then let's find out!" Yama said as he ran from the village and flew into the sky. He zoomed towards the thing completely unaware of why he was so angry.

The others would of tried to stop him, but the three Deirkians stopped them, "we read a few of his thoughts," Dred said, "he doesn't want help with this and we need to respect him so we shall wait here until he need our help."

"But we can't!" Varga yelled at them, "he's going to die if Henski finds him and by the time we get there, it will have been too late!"

Fern shrugged his shoulders a bit," so be it, if he has to die because of his anger then let's see where it gets him."

"You fools!" Varga yelled angrily, "I'm going!"

But Grenod stood in Varga's way, "no you will not let them know that we know of their presence, do you understand? Or we will have to kill you!"

Keichin walked up beside Grenod, "then kill me, because I'm not going to let Yama die!" As Keichin escaped the ground and started to fly away, Grenod grabbed his leg and swung him hard into the ground. Grenod stomped on him, but Keichin picked up the brute's leg and swung him hundreds of feet, but before Keichin could fly away, Pan was in front of him.

"Wait, Keichin. Let's see what Yama can actually do, we can tell that Henski is a lot farther away from Yama than we are, so if we see that Henski is moving towards them, we will intervene, is that fine?"

Keichin punched the ground, "I guess, but I wish there was something we could do..."

* * *

As Yama rushed towards the power, he started to grasp its true energy. The energy was deep, not so much in strength as in mind and it gave Yama the feeling of emptiness; it was then that Yama's rage collapsed. As he drew nearer though, he started to realize that this thing had a wealth of power and that he, Yama, couldn't make any mistakes if he wanted to win the battle. After another few moments of flight, Yama saw it. It was at least 15 ft tall and very slim, almost sickly. _What is this thing? _Yama wondered.

"Ah hello... Yama," the thing called, grinning widely.

Yama gasped, "how do you know my name, you beast?!"

"Wait a moment, I am not the one that came here to destroy me. On the contrary, that would be you. And they simply call me Jack, don't know why, but that's what they call me, before they die that is. See, if I am left alone, I won't harm anyone, but they always attack me, and I have to kill them. Then, they call me the beast, but I am but a humble person!"

Yama laughed, "if that's what you want to call yourself."

"Don't insult me, remember you came here to kill me, not the other way around, but now I'll tell you how I know you're name and your friends' names. Well, I am a race of bio-engineered warriors. We were designed to be the ultimate killing machines, and we were until our master destroyed our planet. From then on, I've been a leech of a sort, just living off of other planet's energy. But to go more in with it, we can use other's abilities, like the Deirkian mind reading, I have seen them do it, so I could morph into being able to use the same ability. I have done this for years and on many planets, so I am the perfect fighting being!"

Yama smirked and got into his fighting stance, "alright show me what you got." Jack laughed and sprinted at Yama with amazing speed. Yama threw a punch, but Jack used the afterimage technique and kneed Yama in the chin. Yama fell back as Jack threw an energy blast at him. Yama tried to avoid it, but as he jumped out of the way, it came back and hit him in the back.

He fell and Jack snickered, "like that? I call it my Boomerang Blast, and there's plenty more where that came from." Jack stretched his arms in front of him, "Let's see how you like this Volt Charge Beam!" Immediately, a yellow beam with electricity bolts shot out at Yama. They pierced his skin right in the sternum and Yama went straight back. When he landed, he coughed blood up.

Through his bloodied teeth, he smirked though, "you think you've won, don't you. But you can't kill my spirit, someone will kill you and Henski, it may not be me, but someone will do it, and it's going to happen soon, you can bank on that."

Jack laughed at this revelation, "don't make me laugh, I can't be destroyed, don't you get it! I am the strongest on this planet and after I kill the one you call Henski, I shall be the strongest in the universe!" He put his palm to Yama, "now... you die." He said calmly.

He shot an energy blast at Yama. Yama tried to move, but that blast had taken him so off-guard, that it took a lot of his energy. Before the blast could get there though, another blast came out of nowhere and blasted it away. Yama looked to his right and saw what appeared to be a Deirkian. The Deirkian nodded at Yama, "go now. I'll finish the battle from here."

"Funny thing, I can't move at all right now."

The Deirkian turned towards Jack, "humph, well I guess I have to stop this beast all the same."

Jack again laughed, "you, beat me! How absurd, you little insects on this planet are going to die! Whether I kill you or that Henski does, it'll still be the same fate!"

The Deirkian warrior frowned and he brought his arms in and he started yelling, as he yelled his muscles started to twitch and Yama could feel a huge power increase. _Whoa, _Yama thought, _where did this come from?_

After a few moments of his yelling, the Deirkian apparently reached his full power as he emanated a dark purple aura that awed Yama. As the waarior got into his fighting stance, Jack rushed at him and attempted his afterimage technique once again, but before he could hit anything, the Deirkian sidestepped to the right and landed a perfectly placed punch on Jack. Jack went into the air but with his energy, he stopped himself in midair. "How did you do that, you insolent worm?!" Jack yelled at him.

The warrior smirked, "I guess you're not as perfect as you think."

Jack dropped his rage, "I guess I'll look into your thoughts, you pest!" But when Jack tried, he was blocked by an impending force, "what is this?!" Jack yelled as he escaped the Deirkian's mind.

"I see you've met my mind's fortress in it, nobody but the Gods of Deirk can see into my mind. And do you really think that I would know how to read thoughts if I didn't know how to block others to my mind?"

Jack smirked, "well maybe I'll just have to beat it out of you,"

The warrior smirked as well, "do your best." With that, Jack dropped the smirk and yelled with all of his might. As he yelled, Yama again felt a power increase and realized the true depths of his power; it was unbearable to say the least, and the very scary part was Yama felt as if this wasn't even the full power of Jack.

Yama watched on as the two warriors battled on. Jack threw a punch at the Deirkian, who parried the blow, but couldn't block the knee to the gut. Jack swung him into the ground and gathered energy into one of his fingers. "Try this," he said down to the Deirkian, "Death Ball!" As Jack threw the tiny energy ball from his index finger, it grew into a ball with a diameter of around 20 feet.

As Yama watched the ball descend he yelled, "no!" He tried to block the blast, but he could hardly move. He stood up only to feel lightheaded and he wobbled his way over near the battlefield.

* * *

Keichin and Varga sped towards Yama's decreasing power level, "oh no! I knew this would happen!" Varga yelled at as he boosted his speed to the max.

"But do you feel that?" Keichin asked him, and after Varga nodded and Keichin continued, "I think whatever was fighting Yama is now fighting whatever that power is. I think It's a Deirkian: it feels like those other three. But anyway, this gives us more time and did Yama leave the bag of senzu beans on the ship. If he did, there's no telling if he'll make it or not."

Varga dug into his pocket and retrieved the bag of beans, "no, I picked them up right before we landed. Figured they'd come in handy at one point. I just didn't expect it to be so soon," Varga counted the beans in the bag, "we have four left, so one for each of us. Let's make them count, I doubt there are any Deirkian healers here." Keichin nodded and they flew on.

Eventually, they came upon the battle site. By the time they had gotten there though, the battle had already started and was in full swing. They arrived when Jack was strangling the Deirkian with one arm. Jack laughed, "come one! Where's that defiance? Bring it out, this is no fun!"

At that moment, the Deirkian smirked and kicked Jack in the nose with a sharp snap, breaking it instantly. Instead of raging, Jack smiled, "there it is! Now make this interesting before I kill you!"

Jack didn't have time to attack, for Varga and Keichin had both landed and sprung at Jack. Jack didn't see it coming and they knocked him to the ground and had done considerable damage by the time that Jack knocked them away with his energy. "There are more of you weaklings, looks like the extermination of this planet will take longer than I expected. But no matter, you'll all still die in the end."

Varga nodded to Keichin and jumped toward Yama. Yama blinked and almost fell but Varga caught him and laid him softly on the ground. "Here, Yama," he opened the bag and took out a senzu bean, "eat." Yama gratefully ate the bean and he kipped up symbolizing his full recovery .

"Thank you, Varga," Yama said as he and Varga joined Keichin and the Deirkian on the battlefield.

As they all met, Jack started speaking again, "ah, good all of you are here now. Seeing as its 4 on 1, you probably think you have a chance to win, but in reality, I've been toying with you meddlesome pests. Now, it's time for you to see what I've been holding back: my true power!" Instantly, Jack's face contorted as he screamed and gathered energy.

As he was going to his limits Varga yelled, "how much power can he have?! It feels like an endless pit!"

Keichin yelled back in agreement, "I know! We have to stop him before he reaches full power!"

Yama nodded and lunged at Jack, as did the rest of the group, including the Deirk warrior. As they launched their assault, Jack stopped powering up, but he still let them attack him. They tried barrages of punches, kicks, elbows, and even blasts, but nothing even phased the monster. Yama jumped back after a minute or so of failed attacks, "get back everyone, now!" Yama yelled and pointed his palm at Jack, "take this!" All of the sudden, a large light blue ball of energy erupted from his palm and he was about to send it at Jack when they heard a very unfamiliar voice.

"Stop it, you fools, you can't kill him, you're all way too weak," Henski said as he stood atop a large rocky pillar, he jumped down and strode over to them, "who should I kill first, you pathetic weaklings, or him. I think I'll choose... him," Henski said and turned toward Jack.

Yama and Keichin turned toward Varga, "is this Henski?" Yama asked him.

Varga nodded in awe, he gulped and spoke, "yes, we're all doomed. We're going to die unless we retreat and make a plan!"

Keichin stopped him from leaving, "wait. Maybe if these two do battle it out, the winner will be so wore out, that we'll be able to win easily. And even if the winner isn't wore out, I think the four of us can take him in a slightly weakened state."

Varga shook his head, "no, Henski is too powerful. Even in a weakened state, he'll kill us all..."

Keichin walked up right in front of him, "you can't look at it like that! Well maybe, we can retreat just to get Pan and perhaps the other three as well, granted they're willing," Keichin turned to Yama and pointed at the Deirk, "you two, stay here. Varga and I are going to head to see if we can get Pan, Dred, Grenod, and Fern-"

"You are here with those bumbling idiots?" the Deirk criticized Keichin.

"What about it?" Keichin asked, trying to act innocent enough.

"Those three started up that village of theirs when the mayor of Endobrok, the city next to the village, banished them."

"Then why do they have other warriors with them?" Yama asked.

"The 'warriors' are just kids that struggled and saw what they did and took the easy way out. They aren't warriors. They're cowards. That's the reason I stick to the mountains and suppress my power, so no one ever bothers me."

Keichin looked like he had just seen something, "that must be the reason why we couldn't sense your power when we first landed."

The Deirkian nodded, "but before you leave, they call me Dru in the village by the mountain that I can inhabit. I can't remember my actual name, it's been awhile since I've been to a city. This is the first time in close to ten years, I think."

Keichin grabbed Varga and saluted their farewell and they were off. "So, Dru, what do you think we should do?" Yama asked.

"Well there are two options, one we can pick our spot and attack during the battle when they're both off guard, or we can wait until the battle has ended and we can attack then. I suggest the ladder because by then, we will have enough fighters to be able to kill either one of the two."

Yama nodded and looked on as Henski and Jack exchanged words. "So, you're the great Henski," Jack said, with a little smirk, "you don't look so great to me."

Henski smirk faltered slightly, but he tried to maintain a sense of coolness, "well after I kill you, you'll know that I truly am great. Enough about me though, I tracked your battle, and more so, your strength. You have immense strength... but nothing close to my power."

Jack was slightly taken aback, "that remains to be seen," he said calmly, "but if your so confident, why don't you show me some of that power."

Henski suddenly burst out laughing maniacally, "what's the fun in that? No, I will reveal my true power little by little, showing you how powerful I truly am!" He started laughing again.

"Will you please shut the hell up?!" Jack yelled at him viciously, clearly tired of his games, "now shut up and fight."

Henski shrugged his shoulders, "whatever you say... Jack."

* * *

**Before I start, I would like to thank those who have stuck this story out to this point and I hope more of people read this, so please if you can, can you recommend this to others on this site, and Thank You!**

**Anyways, what will happen when Jack and Henski battle and will the others be able to stop the winner, even in the winner's weakened condition? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NB!**

**Power Levels:**

**Fern: 63,000**

**Dred: 66,000**

**Grenod: 70,000**

**Jack(suppressed): 85,000 (while battling Yama): 123,500**

**Dru(suppressed slightly): 82,000 (full power): 125,000**

**Jack(while battling Dru): 140,000 (gaining power): 335,000**

**Henski(suppressed): 176,000**


	8. Jack vs Henski

**Dragon Ball NB Part Eight: Jack vs Henski**

Henski smirked and raised his power. He didn't scream, he just stood there smirking, but Yama and Dru could feel his power growing. "Whenever you're ready, big guy," Henski said, still smirking. Jack scowled and launched an assault on Henski. As he came in though, Henski laughed and easily dodged every attack of Jack's. As Jack jumped back though, he wasn't angry, instead he was smirking as well.

"So, I see you're everything you're hyped up to be, this is going to be fun!"

"Indeed it will, but first let me ask you a question: do you think you'll win? I mean, do you think you can actually stop me?!" Henski asked him, still smirking.

"You seem to have great confidence in yourself, which will be your downfall. But to answer your question, no. I don't think so, I know I'll kill you."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black: you too, are being very self confident."

"Yes, but there's a difference, I can back up what I say."

Henski smirked a little, "right." Jack smirked at the same time and instantly they disappeared and reappeared fifty feet in the air, intertwined with their fists. They did this ten times with the result being the same: a stalemate. As they drifted back down to the ground, neither was visibly tired and showed no signs of quit in them. Henski threw a weak energy blast at Jack, who deflected it back at him. By this time, Henski had disappeared and reappeared behind Jack. He put him in a waistlock and suplexed him into the ground. There was a tiny dust cloud, along with a corresponding crater. When the dust settled though, both were standing upright in the middle of the crater, Henski with a scratch on his face and Jack with some blood marks on his back and his side.

Neither was smirking this time and Jack went for a quick jab, but Henski caught the fist and squeezed. Jack pulled the fist back, with Henski still attached to it, and hit Henski with a hook that sent him into the ground. Henski wasn't gone long though, for as he was getting out of the ground, he flew straight into Jack at full speed. He collided with a huge clash and electrical aura emanated from the two as they dealt each other hundreds of tiny blows. Henski ended up getting the upper hand when he uppercut Jack away and he fell to the ground. Jack kipped up as Henski was upon him though and sent him a kick to the ribs, no doubt breaking a few in the process, leaving another stalemate. They smirked at each other one more time before they rushed at each other and collided again.

Henski threw dozens of quick jabs, but Jack was slightly faster than each incoming blow. As Jack went on the offensive, it was the same result, until Henski ducked a punch and punched Jack in the gut. As Jack keeled over, Henski grabbed his head and forced him into the ground at a fast rate. Jack didn't come as quick as the previous times, but when he did, he was angry: his aura had burst to an even deeper purple and there was a definite increase in his power.

"Back for more I see, and stronger nonetheless. But come now, you must be holding out, Jack. You talked a big game, now it's time to actually play!" Henski said, trying to anger Jack even more, successfully working. Jack lunged at Henski's throat, but right before Henski went up to grab his incoming hand, he realized it was an illusion, Jack using his afterimage one more time. Out of nowhere, Jack came down and hammered Henski's right cheek with his fist. Henski crashed into the ground, causing a huge crater. Henski spoke from the dust cloud though, almost as soon as he hit the ground. "Nice one! I hope there's more of that because if there isn't, you won't win." Henski finished calmly, unnerving Jack slightly.

But Jack bluffed his way through, "you sound like a broken record, come up with some new material." Henski laughed and jumped up out of the dust cloud. Again, him and Jack were equals. They battled in the air, but Jack lowered down to the ground, when he realized that Henski's strength was fighting in the sky. As Jack lowered himself down, Henski grinned evilly and shot a multitude of black energy blasts at Jack. Jack did his best to avoid them, but a few times he was hit, and they resulted in minor wounds that slowed him down just enough for Henski to once again gain the advantage, or at least Henski thought he had the upper hand.

As Henski came in to elbow Jack in the back of the head, Jack ducked, grabbed Henski's forearm and swung him straight into the ground, but this time Jack didn't let up. He dug into the Earth by drilling Henski with a barrage of fists causing blood to fly everywhere. About 30 punches into the barrage, Henski yelled and blew Jack off of him with his energy. Jack stayed in the air long enough for Henski to get himself out of the ground. Jack smirked and landed, thinking he had finally gained the upper hand. Henski on the other hand, was scowling and after he plowed his way out of the ground, he spat the blood out of his mouth. "lucky punch," he muttered as the two continued the battle.

Jack tried to jab at Henski, but Henski ducked every blow and after about a dozen punches, maliciously punched Jack in the mouth. As Jack's head collided with the ground, Henski went on the offensive even more aggressively. He slashed at Jack as Jack tried to defend himself. Henski growled and kept driving his fist into Jack's head until Jack was able to struggle to push him off. Jack kipped up quick and Henski came in to elbow Jack. Jack ducked and kneed Henski in his unprotected midesction, causing Henski to keel over and spit blood and spittle. Jack went to shove his head into the ground, but Henski grabbed his hand before he could reach his head, "no!" Henski yelled as his power started to increase and his aura exploded into a violent red with small bursts of electrical bolts. His hair started to shift upwards and his power kept to violently accelerate.

Yama, terrified, watched on, "what's going on?! His power... it's massive! We have to go, now!" Yama rushed at Varga and went to grab him, but Varga was in so much shock, he couldn't move, "let's go, Varga! Now!" Yama had to resort to punching Varga in the jaw to get him out of his trance. Varga looked up at Yama after he punched him, "let's go!" Yama hollered at Varga.

Varga shook his head and looked back at the battle, "wait, what if this power is just a burst and it actually ravages his body. This could be our chance, if nothing else, if we see that his power doesn't decrease, we can retreat."

Yama tilted his head, "weren't you wanting to leave before?"

Varga nodded, "yeah, before I saw that Jack could actually hold his own with Henski. Shouldn't the others be showing up soon?"

Yama frowned, "well, they're probably fighting the Dred, Grenod, and Fern right now. If they weren't they would have been here awhile ago," as Yama finished, he looked up into the sky.

* * *

The three Deirkians were laughing as Pan, Keichin, and Dru tried to convince them to battle Henski or Jack with them. "What are you laughing at, you fools?!" Dru yelled at them as they continued to laugh.

Fern stepped forward, "we aren't going anywhere... and neither are you!"

Dru half smirked, "and why's that? Are you going to stop me? You remember when we fought all those years ago, right? Who was the one winning then, the same as they would now: that's right, me! Now stop being fools and fight with us!"

Fern stopped laughing, "no, we aren't leaving. And as that might be true that you can beat me, you can't beat the three of us!" Fern laughed maniacally this time.

Keichin stepped forward, "what do you mean?" He demanded.

Dred stepped forward as well, "we'll show you!"

Grenod also stepped up, "yes let's!" The trio started to scream violently and Dred and Grenod started to slide towards Fern. Neither Pan, Keichin, or Dru knew what was going on until as Dred and Grenod started to slide into Fern. As Dred's body connected with Grenod's in the center of Fern's body, there was a light explosion and each of the three could feel a huge power increase.

As the light faded, they all saw Fern standing there, but now his originally light purple aura had changed to a very dark purple, looking evil and his muscles bulged from his long sleeved cloth. As Fern threw it off, he revealed a very beefy chest and core muscles. "This is what we meant!" Fern talked as if he were the three until he addressed Dru directly, "and when I saw you, you pathetic traitor! I wanted to show you that you weren't better than me dammit!"

Instead of being frightened or even shocked, Dru smirked, "I knew you three were lunatics, but really? Body morphing, is that what you thought of to gain power? And Fern, are you trying to convince me that you are stronger than me, or are you trying to convince yourself that you're better than me!"

Dru was trying to enrage the bulky brute, and was close to succeeding until Fern restrained himself, "shut up or I'll kill you! I have way too much power for you now!"

Dru smirked on, "you! You haven't gained any power! All you did was combine with those two morons!" Without any restraint, Fern rushed at Dru, who was easily able to dodge the rush, "in that new bulky frame, you're way too slow to catch me."

Fern yelled and kept trying to hit Dru, to no avail. "Why do you have to be so pesky?" He growled at Dru and fired a huge energy blast at him. Dru barely dodged the blast and as he turned around, he was clobbered by Fern's huge fist. As he slid on the ground, Fern stomped after him and when Dru stopped, Fern kicked him in the gut like he was a can in the street. Keichin watched on in horror as Fern dismantled Dru and finally smashed his face by sending a huge knee to his face.

Fern laughed as he threw Dru into the ground, "so I was right about you all along, all talk, no bite!"

As Dru slowly got to his feet he was still smirking, "let me remind you that I did defeat you when we fought the first time." Dru laughed as Fern growled in anger and frustration and crushed Dru's gut with his massive fist.

As Dru sighed in pain and spit more blood, Fern lessened his rage and smiled evilly, "yes, but that was a long time ago. Besides," Fern jumped up and crushed Dru's sternum with his knee, "I've grown considerably stronger since then, wouldn't you say?" Fern laughed evilly, as he drove his knee deeper into Dru's chest. He was rewarded with an agonizing groan from Dru. As Fern pounded on Dru, Keichin watched on in horror, then he angrily frowned, "that's it! I've stood by and watched this go on too long!"

Keichin rushed at Fern and as Fern toward around, Keichin caught him in the mouth with a violent punch. Fern slid on the ground and as he stopped, Keichin flew at him, but before Keichin could get there, Fern laughed and jumped up and caught Keichin by the head. Fern headbutted Keichin several times before he threw him in the air and blasted him a dozen times. Keichin fell back down to Earth and has Fern stomped towards him, he was still smiling. "Well look here, another insect to get squashed."

Keichin stumbled to his feet, "I thought you were a peace loving race? What happened to that mask?"

Fern laughed, "I guess it's true what they say: power changes a person!" Fern lifted his fist and clenched it and as he powered up, a purple blast formed in his hand as he let his hand relax and the blast went straight at Keichin. Keichin tried to dodge the blast, but before he could move, Dru had jumped in front of the blast and had taken it head on. The blast connected and violently ravaged all of Dru's clothing. After a violent flash of a bright white light, Keichin looked down and saw Dru's lifeless body.

Keichin fell to his knees and crawled towards Dru, "why, Dru? What was the point?!" Keichin was yelling at him.

Dru rolled himself over, coughing up blood, "I felt it was right, my time's almost up anyway, and Isaw the passion you had when you erupted and went on the offensive, you have a lot more potential than I do, or at least did. It's funny how-" Dru was cutoff bya coughing spurt, in which he bled. As he fell back and his head hit the ground, blood drizzled down his chin. He was about to continue when his eyes rolled back into his head and his head turned down, signifying his death.

Keichin let a silent tear roll down his face, "even though I didn't know you long, Dru, I will make sure your death isn't in vain!" Keichin looked up at Fern, who was smirking, "listen here monster, it's me versus you, you got that?!"

Fern laughed, "whatever you say, puny human." Before they could start though, Pan had jumped behind Keichin.

"Don't worry Keichin, we can beat him!" Pan yelled and Keichin nodded and he maxed out his power as Pan did the same, knowing they were in for a war...

* * *

Varga and Yama watched on as Jack and Henski battled it out. Back and forth they went until after one series of punches, Henski was able to avoid all of the punches and he managed to get an uppercut off and sent Jack into a huge hill. Though, it wasn't long before Jack had come back out and continued the battle.

"Give up, Jack!" Henski announced, "you can't win at this rate!"

Suddenly Jack smiled, "is that so? Since the start, I've been holding back my true power!"

Henski guffawed, "I bet, let me see your treu power then."

Jack nodded, "if you insist!" Jack growled viciously and Yama started to notice a change in him: his muscles bulged and he started to grow a lot thicker. His power started to increase dramatically and after a minute or so of yelling, he gave one more scream and he reached his max. He fell to one knee, but when he looked up at Henski, he was smiling evilly. "Now, you see, playtime is over." Instantly, Jack was in front of Henski and he had headbutted him before Henski could see it coming. Henski fell back but Jack caught him by the throat. "Do you see now? This is why I didn't want to use my full power! No one is any kind of challenge, at all!" Jack went to kick Jack, but Jack caught the foot easily.

Jack licked his lips as he threw Henski into the ground. Jack stood up and looked at Yama and Varga. Yama gulped as he pointed at them, "you two, get down here now!" He yelled at them. Varga and Yama looked at each other.

"Do you think we should go?" Yama asked.

"I don't think we have another choice, besides it's better we go down there, then him come up here." Yama nodded and gulped as he and Varga reluctantly walked down the hill towards their predictable doom...

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and thank you. But don't forget to review and favorite and follow!**

**Power Levels:**

**Henski(battling Jack): 500,000**

**Jack(battling Henski): 475,000**

**Henski(full power): 800,000**

**Jack(full power): 750,000**

**Super Fern: 199,000**

**Keichin(enraged): 134,000**

**Pan(angered): 125,000**

**Jack(2nd Form): 1,500,000**

**Yama: 92,000**

**Varga: 112,000**


	9. Keichin, the Kagen Warrior

**Dragon Ball NB Part Nine: Keichin, the Kagen warrior**

As they walked toward Jack, Yama sensed a huge power decrease in him noticed that he had reverted back to his base form. He smiled a little as they drew close, "don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, "he said, "yet," he added with a little more than a hint of blood-lust. Yama was about to say something, but Jack continued, "no. Ever since that Henski powered up, I have felt these five powers coming from that huge mountain," Jack pointed at a huge mountain that was at least 50,000 feet tall. Yama closed his eyes and sensed the five powers that Jack had told them about, he thought they were large, but Jack's was still much larger it seemed than any of theirs. Jack smirked, "Yama, I see that you have felt these guys, but maybe if I transformed, I could beat them, but that drains too much of my energy. That's the reason I transformed in the first place, so I could beat Henski before those five guys could show up. And yes, it may seem that I am much stronger, which i could quite possibly be, but by the time I would have finished the job, I would have been way too exhausted to beat you two."

Varga shook his head, "why would you tell us that? Maybe we shouldn't help, it would make it a lot easier for us not to."

Jack laughed, but stopped suddenly, "because if you don't, I'll kill you now." Yama gulped and the three flew off together towards the mountain

* * *

Pan and Keichin had dealt blow after blow to Fern, but they seemed to be doing nothing. Pan threw a punch that didn't have much power due to the fact that she had strained herself to try and defeat him before. Fern snickered as he parried the fist and sent a devastating knee to Pan's gut. Pan crumpled up and Fern knocked her into the ground, laughing fully now. Keichin grabbed hi injured left arm and slowly stumbled toward Fern.

"Fern, you bastard!" He yelled as he almost fell to his knees, which Fern laughed at, "stop that! Enough is enough, you have hurt innocent people, and I won't let you get away with it!" Keichin yelled as his aura burst into a dark shade of red and his eyes went into his head and wall that were in his sockets were straight white. His power dramatically increased.

Fern alarmingly halted, "what? How does he know the ancient form Kagen?! Only a few races are aware of this!"

Keichin almost smirked, "what races would that be?" He growled at Fern.

Fern retreated now, "our people, the Verplings, and the Alulians, the only reason I know is because my grandfather was once a student of the only Kagen warrior at the time, it is a rare thing!" Fern gulped and turned around to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keichin growled and he raced at Fern with amazing speed. He dropkicked Fern in the back and unleashed a built up fury of attacks. After dozens of attacks Keichin had leaped back to see the damage he had caused: Fern had two black eyes, blood streaming down his face and his arms and he had huge bruises on his body and chest. Keichin reverted back to his original form as he saw that Fern was quickly losing power. "You delight in hurting others, but retreat when you have to face the consequences, you're pathetic. I hope that one day, though, you see the path of enlightenment." With that, Keichin turned and started to walk toward Pan, when Fern yelled at him.

"This fight isn't over! I'm not finished with you yet, get back here!" Keichin turned back toward Fern and yelled violently to flare his aura back up to his Kagen form as he saw Fern balancing a huge ball of energy on his hand. Fern smirked as he saw Keichin's face of surprise and a small sign of fear, "here's the best part of out little duel: I win, you lose! Now die!" Fern violently shouted as he threw the ball at Keichin.

Keichin, wide eyed, tried to catch the ball with his bare hands but as the ball hit his hands, he started to slide on the ground but he caught himself before the ball could gain more leverage, "this ends now!" He screamed as he started to push the ball back toward Fern.

Fern started to sweat heavily, "no way! Nobody has enough power to do this!" Fern tried desperately to put more power into the ball, but nothing was seeming to stop Keichin, who kept pushing the ball back.

Keichin put all of his power into the ball, which had stopped, "it's no use! I don't have any power left!" He growled to himself more than to Fern. He was about to lose hope went he felt a small surge of power. As he turned around he saw Pan smiling a little bit.

"Are you going to finish this freak or what?" she said, smiling still, "this is all the energy I have left! Now, beat him Keichin!" Pan pushed to give Keichin her remaining strength and Keichin felt another surge of power and he used the new power to throw the ball. As Fern fell back in fear and surprise, Keichin's aura went from the red of Kagen to his normal whitish aura. He fell to his knees as sweat glistened on his skin and it fell in clumps off of his face and body. He looked up and saw that Fern was starting to walk toward him, with a small smirk.

"Seems like you've run out of gas, Kagen!" Fern called him by his new form name, "now it's time to see what you're made of!" Fern ran at Keichin, who just barely dodged the onslaught. Fern kept on going though and he threw another punch at Keichin. Keichin ducked the punch and blasted Fern away.

_What can I do? _Keichin though to himself, _I don't have any more power left in me! _Keichin rose to his feet as Fern got up from the ground and continued to pursue Keichin. And then Keichin thought of Dru, who had died because of Fern's evil corruption and evil power. He opened his eyes wide and stared directly at Fern, "I see now. It has to be me, me who has to kill you and stop your tyranny!" Keichin shouted and he tried to gain power, which resulted in only a small increase before he collapsed and his power blew out. He fell face first into the ground, but continued to try and get up. As he got to his knees however, Fern had walked over and stomped Keichin's head into the ground.

"Come on, if you're so tough, kill me! Oh that's right, you can't even walk!" Fern laughed loudly, but was stopped as Keichin grumbled into the ground.

"You think you've won, but in reality you haven't," Keichin started to get to his knees, despite Fern trying to stomp down, "but I have the power of those that you've hurt in my veins, coursing into my blood! You can't stop justice. Justice always wins in the end, everyone learns sooner or later," Keichin grabbed Fern's foot and stood up with it and swung him into the ground. Fern regained his feet slowly, grabbing at his head, which had almost completely split open, showing not only blood, but a messy skull.

As Fern tugged at his skull, he screamed in agony and fear, he tripped on a rock and fell onto the ground. He tried to get up again, but blood continued to pour out of his head so much that he collapsed because of blood loss. Keichin frowned as he saw Fern twitch until he blacked out. "Pity," Keichin said, "so much power, but also too much ego." Keichin turned away and looked at Dru in the distance, his clothes lay tattered as the wind blew over and his loose clothing ruffled in the wind. Keichin then turned to Pan who was down on the ground, but still breathing, he smiled at them, "thank you my friends, but I must go now," he turned towards Dru, "and I will make sure your death is avenged, the fallen hero." Keichin turned toward where he had last felt Jack but frowned, "where is he?" He then opened his eyes fully, "wait! There are three powers and they're similar to Varga's and Yama's! He must have captured them!" Keichin then felt five small powers that Jack, Yama, and Varga were going towards. Keichin frowned, "those must be Jack's men. If they are, then we may as well call it: we can't win now, not even with the help of Pan or Dru. Damn it all!" Keichin yelled. His rage caused his power to increase dramatically, without him knowing. "No! I refuse to give in! I'll..." he growled in fury, "fight on!" He finished, yelling out into the air. He didn't realize it, but his power had increased to well over his power as a Kagen...

* * *

**Hey guys and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I haven't written much this week, but this is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope it continues to get better!**

**Will Jack, even with the help of Yama and Varga, be able to stop these 5 mysterious warriors? And what does this new power mean for Keichin? Find out next time on Dragonball NB.**

**Power Levels:**

**Warriors in the mountains: 100,000**

**Keichin(Kagen form): 534,000**

**Keichin Kagen(tired): 40,000**

**Fern(dying): 8,500**

**Keichin( w/ Pan's power): 75,000**

**Keichin Kagen(enraged): 600,000**


End file.
